


Just Like The Movies

by roserosa



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-04
Updated: 2015-12-04
Packaged: 2018-05-04 23:41:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5352776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roserosa/pseuds/roserosa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Day 4 of the 2015 Fuckurt Advent: Finn surprises Kurt on Christmas Eve determined to make the holiday special.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Like The Movies

“Merry Christmas!”

Kurt just blinked as he took in the sight of his step-brother decked out in his cold weather gear, a Santa hat on his head and a backpack slung over his shoulder.

“What are you doing here?” He asked, stepping into the doorway and blocking Finn from entering. Whenever Finn turned up without calling first, nothing good followed. He didn't need any surprises this close to Christmas but he couldn't refuse to let him stay either. If he did then he'd be dealing with Finn and Rachel cuddling and pretending they're never going to get back together for the duration of his visit. And that didn't sound like how Kurt had wanted to spend his Christmas.

Finn's face fell slightly as he took Kurt's expression in and he slumped a little.  
“I thought it would be nice for us to hang like we used to,” he replied. Kurt stared at the dejected man in front of him, he caught the moment Finn decided that maybe he should go elsewhere and Kurt stepped aside.  
“Next time, remember to call first,” he told him, reaching out to grab Finn's arm and pull him inside after him. Finn's face lit up as he took in the sparse Christmas decorations spread across the room, the box with the rest of them in still on the coffee table.  
“I did. I kept getting voicemail,” he replied. Kurt scoffed and moved to his bedroom to pick up his phone and saw that actually had had. From yesterday. Kurt cursed quietly and flicked the little the button on his phone that somehow he'd turned on mute by accident. His phone had been in his bag and then...elsewhere. The last few days were the only time he'd had off recently and he hadn't really been looking at his phone.

He padded back into the living room, a sheepish look on his face as he took in Finn dumping his bag on the floor and pulling his coat off as he eyed up the remaining Christmas decorations.  
“Sorry, I didn't realize it was on mute.” Finn hummed in response, dropping his coat as he grabbed some tinsel.  
“It's cool, dude. Wanna finish this off?” He asked. He didn't even seem upset that Kurt hadn't responded to him and the smaller man decided to shrug it off too. Finn was here now, he might as well put him to work.  
“Sure,” he agreed.

*****

“These are so good,” Finn mumbled between mouthfuls of cookie. Kurt rolled his eyes as he finished decorating the last few. The other man was sat at his kitchen table, the plate of finished cookies half empty from Finn's snacking. The smaller male smacked his hand away as he reached for another one and he waved the piping bag at the other man.  
“Don't you dare,” he warned trying to be, er, threatening. Not that he succeeded as Finn just grabbed the piping bag and squeezed some of the white frosting into his mouth. As he pulled the bag away, he brushed the nozzle along his face and left over frosting was left on the edge of his mouth. He dropped the bag back on the table and Kurt had to bite back a laugh as he looked at Finn's face.  
“You've got a little something there, Cowboy,” he said, pointing towards Finn's mouth. Rolling his eyes, Finn wiped at his mouth and raised an eyebrow at the sticky white that coated his finger as he wiped away.  
“Makes our night look a little different,” he commented, grinning lazily as he stood up. The older man's face flushed slightly as he rolled his eyes back at him and placed the final cookies down on the plate.

He stepped back then to look around the room. The apartment was a lot brighter with all the decorations up and there were presents under the little tree. Finn had even brought the gift Kurt had mailed to Finn a couple of weeks ago along with what he'd brought with him for Kurt. It was like Finn had planned this all so maybe there wasn't anything wrong this time. Maybe Finn was just...trying to be nice.

Finn padded into the living room and Kurt followed after him, leaving the cookies in the kitchen. They both flopped down on the couch and Finn put a cheesy Christmas movie on TV, even as Kurt groaned his disagreement. For a second they fought over the remote before Finn held it higher and Kurt gave up. He settled on the couch, throwing his legs up onto the couch and letting them hang over the arm as he leaned against Finn. The younger man slung his arm around Kurt's shoulder before he put his legs up on the now clear coffee table. They sat and watched the movie, one after another all the while Kurt made snide comments about how terrible each of the movies were as Finn tried to shush him hurriedly.

“Oh, of course. He would make everything better for her family just in time for Christmas,” Kurt commented, his eyes flicking between the screen and his nails. “I'm a big fan of rom-coms usually but this just sucks.” Finn grumbled and elbowed him in the side. Kurt caught hold of his arm, sliding his body further up until he was on the edge of Finn's lap and keeping eye contact with him as he released him.  
“What's this? Do you actually like this crap?” He challenged, raising an eyebrow as he half-turned towards him, using a hand on Finn's chest to balance himself. Finn's face seemed to flush as he averted his gaze.  
“So what if I want to? Why can't sweet things happen during Christmas?” He muttered. Kurt stared at him for a second, he was all for romance himself but it didn't need to be seasonal.  
“I never said that. I just never took you for being into this...” He trailed off and looked at Finn expectantly. Finn met Kurt's gaze at that.  
“Well, why not? I can do romance,” He said. And yeah, Kurt knew he could when he tried but he was also pretty good at accidentally messing things up. Not to mention it had been a while since he needed to do anything romantic. Kurt didn't even know if he'd dated anyone in months...why lose himself in the romance now?  
“I know you can but why torment yourself with it whilst your alone?”  
“Maybe I don't want to be. Alone, I mean,” Finn said. Kurt leaned away from him slightly, studying Finn's face carefully.  
“Is that why you're here? To try and find someone?” He asked slowly. Finn shrugged, one side of his mouth turning up in a half smile.  
“Maybe,” he said, leaning in slightly. That kind of made sense but Finn didn't have much stuff with him so he wouldn't be here for long. There wouldn't be much of a chance for him to even go out that often. So did that mean Finn wanted to...

“I actually came here hoping to make Christmas special for you. Didn't like the idea of you being alone,” Finn explained, leaning in even closer until their noses were brushing.  
“I thought maybe I could make everything special for you tomorrow but here we are,” he said with a shrug.  
“Why now?” Kurt asked, raising an eyebrow as he leaned back slightly so they weren't so close.  
“Because the new year's coming up and I thought...maybe we could start the new year together.”  
“But you didn't bring much stuff.” Finn chuckled at that, grinning even bigger at the smaller brunet.  
“I thought if this worked out, we wouldn't need many clothes,” he admitted. Kurt rolled his eyes but he leaned closer to him, close enough that their lips just brushed together.  
“We'll have to see about that but you can always try and see,” he said. Finn lit up and caught Kurt's bottom lip between his teeth before he kissed him fully just as a beep came from Finn's wrist. Kurt pulled away, noticing the watch on his wrist.  
“I set an alarm. We got started right on time,” Finn explained before he in to kiss him again. He tasted of frosting from the Christmas cookies. Maybe Kurt didn't have a problem with some more cheesy Christmas romance after all.


End file.
